


Paradise

by NeKozumeKen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeKozumeKen/pseuds/NeKozumeKen
Summary: "Catch me if you can!" Hinata exclaimed as he turned around teasing the taller male before running away."Hey! That's unfair! I've been running around to catch you yet I can't." The taller panted as he catches his breath with his hands on his knees.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Paradise

Waves hit the shore as laughter erupted around the calm atmosphere. Two boys were running around as the sun will set in a few minutes into the horizon.

"Catch me if you can!" Hinata exclaimed as he turned around teasing the taller male before running away.

"Hey! That's unfair! I've been running around to catch you yet I can't." The taller panted as he catches his breath with his hands on his knees.

"It's a sign that you're getting older. But okay, let's stop running around. I can feel myself getting tired too."

Hinata trudged his way towards Tsukishima and sat down on the sand as the blonde-haired boy followed after him, sitting down beside him as they stared at the sun which is now starting to set.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The smaller male asked in a quiet voice.  
"Yeah, it is. Breathtakingly beautiful." Kei agreed and turned his head to look at the boy beside him, admiring his facial features.

The way his eyes shine at little things, the way he scrunched his nose while laughing, the way his cheeks would turn bright red when he's blushing, and the way he smiles. Everything about him makes Kei fall even more for him.

"Stop staring. Just take a picture, it'll last longer."  
He snapped out of his trance and playfully pushed the smaller by his shoulder.

"That was just a joke! No need to push me!" Shoyo pouted and glared at him which made Kei chuckled at the sight as his hand went up to ruffle the younger's hair.

Shoyo leaned his head on Kei's shoulder as he keeps staring at the sunset in front of both of them. Kei bit his lips and looked at his wristwatch.  
No, too fast. The time is ticking too fast.  
The sun started to meet the sea and Shoyo sat up straight and smiled. He stood up carefully and lend his hand to Kei.

"Hey, get up."  
"No, I don't want to."  
"Please?"

Kei sighed and stood up. Shoyo turned his body so that Kei is facing him but the taller wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Hey, look at me."

Kei only shakes his head in disapproval so Shoyo tiptoed on his feet cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at him.

"You know that I love you, right?" The orange-haired boy asked trying hard not to break down and cry a river in front of Kei. Kei nods his head to Shoyo's words which made the smaller smile slightly.

"Then, promise me you'll find me. Promise me you'll live your life like what we had planned. Do everything on my bucket list for me, please? Grant my wishes, alright? Promise me, Kei."

Kei started crying and hugged the male in front of him. He hid his face on the crook of Shoyo's neck as the latter rubbed his back in small circles, a gesture of everything will be alright.

"I promise, Shoyo. I promise." Kei whispered and clutched the hem of Hinata's jacket.

"That's all I need to hear." Hinata broke the hug and proceeded to wipe the tears away from the taller male's face.

"Cheer up. We'll meet each other again soon. I love you."

Shoyo held his hands before he started walking away. But, Kei gripped his hand tighter, not wanting to let go of the younger. Not wanting him to disappear from his sight again. Not wanting him to leave.

"Tsukki, I have to go."  
"No, Shoyo. Please stay." Kei begged and dropped down on his knees as he looks up to the younger.

"Kei, I can't stay, you know that." Shoyo muttered as he tries to get his hand from the older's grip.

"Please, I'm begging you. Don't leave me again!" Kei sobbed and let go of the younger's hands.  
He looked down and cried as the smaller male kneeled in front of him.

"I need to leave. You promised me you will find me again, right? Let's stay with that deal, okay? I love you. I'll always look out for you, don't worry. But right now, we need to part ways, Kei. This is just a dream. Wake up, Kei! This is all just a dream!"

"No! This is not a dream! This is real, Shoyo! Please tell me it is!"

Shoyo stood up and walked towards the blinding light. As he reached the light, he turned back around to look at Kei one last time, giving him a wide smile which is one of the reasons why the older fell for him before turning around to leave.

"Shoyo!"

-

"Doc, he's awake!" He heard a voice shout from the distance as he feels rustling sounds around him.

He slowly opens his eyes as light greeted him. His vision is still blurry but he managed to move his eyes to look around his surroundings. Slowly, his vision got back to normal and he confirmed that he was in a hospital.  
Time passed by and after they checked his vital signs, the door opened to his ward and it reveals one of his closest friends, Yamaguchi.

"Hey Tsukki, how are you doing?" Tadashi asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Fine, but my body hurts." Kei managed to speak out.

"Look, I'm in no position to tell you this but I guess it's better if I'm the one who will break the news to you."

"Just go straight to the point, Yams. You're making me nervous."  
The latter sighed and rubbed his face with both of his hands, trying to calm his nerves down.

"Tsukki, Hinata died in the car accident. He didn't survive the crash."


End file.
